First Christmas
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: Rapunzel's first Christmas at the castle. one shot and rated K  :D


**AN: Happy New Years readers! I told you that I'd be making a Christmas story for one of our favorite couples in one of my other stories, the tower (please read it!). Anyways I hope that you enjoy this one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled, nor will I ever.**

Christmas Wishes

Rapunzel woke up to the golden sunlight streaming in for her balcony window. She smiled. It was Christmas Morning. Eugene has told her so mo much about this special celebration because Mother – err, Gothel – never celebrated Christmas back in their tower. Gothel always told her that Christmas was just another excuse for rich people to spoil the children.

Eugene told her how each year at the orphanage the kids would decorate what ever small tree that they were able to find. They would wrap presents in newspaper for each other and put them under their small tree. On Christmas Eve Miss Rachel would let each kid open up one of their presents. Then the orphans would set out a glass jug of milk from the milk man and a plate of cookies that have been made by Miss Rachel and the older kids earlier that day.

In the morning the whole jugs of milk and the cookies were magically gone and Miss Rachel would tell them that Santa Claus ate them during the night while he was delivering presents to good little boys and girls. Then the kids would unwrap or open their presents from Santa and everybody else. The kids would go around Corona and sing carols to families in their houses celebrating. When they got back they would drink hot chocolate and had Christmas Dinner.

That was always his favorite time of the year because there was no fighting between the kids and everyone was happy.

Speaking of Eugene, she turned over to the other side and came face to face with a very cute sleeping Eugene. He was slightly snoring and was smiling. Rapunzel almost didn't want to wake him up… but she did.

"Eugene! Eugene! Wake up! It's Christmas Morning!" Rapunzel excitedly whispered as she slightly shoved Eugene, hoping that he would wake up.

Eugene finally woke up, although he wasn't happy about it.

"Blondie, give me five more minutes, please?" He pleaded with a frowning Rapunzel.

"But Eugene, its Christmas Morning and we need to open our presents that are and have been under the tree!" Rapunzel persisted rapidly, hoping that he'd cave in. Eugene almost had a hard time keeping up with her.

Eugene did eventually cave in. So the pair walked – well, Rapunzel skipped – down the long hallways that led to the large family room. They opened the French mahogany doors to the family room and were surprised to find the King and the Queen already in their designated chairs, waiting for the two to join them.

"Well, I thought that we'd have to send you maid to get you Rapunzel!" Queen Evaline said jokingly. Her smile was just like Rapunzel's: Beautiful and dazzling. King John laughed to her joke.

"Very Funny Mother." Rapunzel said, sitting down Indian style on the floor.

Eugene followed suit next to her, "Your Highnesses." He said reverently as he sat down. He gave them a respectful nod once he was sitting on the wooden floor.

"Oh Eugene, you know that you don't have to do that. You're practically part of the family anyways." Queen Evaline replied.

Rapunzel got out presents from under the tree and started to pass them out one by one to everybody. Once they all got their presents from under the large tree, the family started unwrapping their presents and opening their boxes. Rapunzel had sewn her mother a dress and made her father a well-fitting vest. She got Eugene a new satchel and an outdated wanted poster that had the right nose – or so he thought. She got a new frying pan, a few pairs of shoes, and a new set of paints from Eugene.

After everybody cleaned up the wrapping paper and put their new gifts away, they had a big breakfast. Their breakfast consisted of ham, eggs, toast, and juices of all sorts. During their meal, the family made small talk about their gifts and everything that was to come later that day. They still had a ball-type event to attend to tonight.

That evening, everybody in the castle was getting ready for the ball. Last minute touches were being done in the ballroom by the servants, the kitchen workers were preparing the food for the evening, and everybody was getting dresses for the Christmas Ball

Rapunzel was slipping on her dancing shoes that she got for Christmas when she heard a knock on the door.

"You can come in, Eugene." She said before he opened the door. Rapunzel thought that he looked dashing in his evening wear and Eugene could say the same for her.

"You ready Blondie?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am. Let's go." Rapunzel replied calmly, which was a surprise to Eugene. He thought that she'd be really excited about this ball in particular, since it was Christmas and all.

The couple walked to Rapunzel's bedroom door, Eugene opening the door for them and closing it once they were both outside her room. They strolled down the corridors that led to the room in which the ball was to be hosted.

When they got there, the party was in full swing. People were dancing, drinking, and talking to one another.

After the Christmas Feast, people danced to the slow waltzes. A persistent Rapunzel pulled Eugene to the dance floor. They started dancing to the beat of the music like all the others on the floor. What was different was that Eugene pulled Rapunzel closer to him and their hands were entwined together.

Rapunzel felt like she and Eugene were the only two people on Earth as they danced. That wonderful isolation was broken by an older man.

"May I have a dance with the beautiful princess?" the old man asked.

Eugene could smell the alcohol on his breath and decided not to take the chance "Well, this is her first Christmas and all of her dances are taken for the night." He told the man smoothly. The man left begrudgingly.

"Eugene, I can't believe that you did that!" Rapunzel exclaimed once the man was out of earshot.

"What, and leave the princess defenseless? Or even worse, me having to walk back off the dance floor all by myself? That would ruin my reputation. The horror Blondie, the horror!"

"Well we wouldn't want your reputation ruined, even if it is a fake reputation." Rapunzel responded, resting her head on his shoulder as they swayed back and forth. Eugene held on to her the rest of the night.

Once the party ended and the guests left, the servants started cleaning up the large room from the event that took place earlier that night.

Eugene carried Rapunzel to her room bridal style. Eugene got to her door and opened it. he started to walk inside when he was stopped by a soft "Eugene". He looked down at a sleepy Rapunzel who was looking above him towards the ceiling. Eugene looked up above his head and saw green foliage hung up in the doorway.

"Mistletoe?" A surprised Eugene asked Rapunzel .

"Mhmm." She mumbled, "Mother said that if there's mistletoe above two people, then the–" Rapunzel was silenced by Eugene's lips on hers.

Rapunzel returned the kiss softly. Eugene walked across her room and to her bed. He laid her down, doing it without breaking the kiss that was becoming more heated by the second. Soon enough Rapunzel had to break it off to catch her breath.

The two laid down on the bed and cuddled up to each other.

"Merry Christmas, Eugene." Rapunzel whispered to Eugene as she buried herself further into his side. She soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Merry Christmas, Blondie."

**AN: Remember to check out my newer story, the tower (please!). oh and Review, that's ALL I want for Christmas… or New Years.**

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Becca**


End file.
